


Why me?

by trepezia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Engaged Draco Malfoy, F/M, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Marriage, Ministry of Magic, Potioneer Draco Malfoy, Teenage Crush, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepezia/pseuds/trepezia
Summary: Harry had a crush on Draco ever since they met. It turned into infatuation in the seventh year when he refuses to identify Harry at the manor during his capture. His feelings further worsened in the eighth year when everyone returned to Hogwarts, and the golden trio befriended Draco, considering his vulnerable state.And now, seven years later, Harry is at Draco's bachelor trip.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people. Hope you'll are having a great day. Keep smiling. Keep rocking.

_Harry,_

_Hope you're in sound health. I am getting married next month to my lovely fiancé, Krum and would love your presence at my wedding. But before that, I have planned a week's stay for us in France ( consider it my stag weekend.) it'd be great if you could come. But taking into account, your busy schedule... I have owled Ron and Hermione as well. I shall await your response._

_Love,_

_Draco._

 

And things couldn't get any worse for Harry. he always had a crush on Draco ever since they met at madam malkin's robe shop. who wouldn't? with that blond hair, sharp features, the Malfoy poise, that charming smile, those warm grey eyes with specks of blue in which Harry often got lost while they talked.

And he's getting married now. harry's life is so fucked up.

Back in the fourth year, during the Triwizard tournament, Draco had briefly dated Viktor Krum. Harry's initial crush had died down by then and was masked by his hatred towards the Slytherin prince. So, he never felt anything weird for the blond.

It was in the sixth year that Harry was obsessed with Draco, following him around, tracing him on the marauder's map under his invisibility cloak. 'Mione and Ron had warned him of his unhealthy sneaking habits. But it was just Harry wanting to know what Draco was plotting right? 

No.

Because in the seventh year, when the golden trio was captured and taken to the manor, Draco refused to identify Harry's distorted face and also couldn't stand it when Hermione was being tortured by his aunt Bellatrix.That's when Harry realized that Draco never did anything bad willingly. He was just trying to save his family and felt extremely ashamed about the sectumsempra incident.

That's when Harry felt a warm fuzz spread inside his stomach, some more than a silly crush and pity. Something he wanted to preserve for ever.

.

.

.

Harry sighed as he rolled up Draco's letter and fed the owl. he has to discuss this with Ron and Hermione.

.

_Ron,_

_Meet me at the leaky tonight at seven for a pint._

_get Hermione along._

_-Harry._

_._

_._

_._

_"_

" Hey mate! alright?"

"heya harry."

" Hi Ron, hi mione."

"ordered something?"

" Nope." answered Harry.

"k, then I'll go get something," said Ron and walked away.

"Harry, is there something wrong? you seem stressed." asked Hermione expressing her concern.she knows her friends far too well.

"Oh nothing, mione...just been thinking of the case I'm handling a tricky one...by the way have you received Draco's owl?" inquired Harry.

"Yes, I have. Well, we are planning to go. Hope you're coming. considering that you and Ron are not auror partners, I have no idea about your work. But it would be great..you know... 'cause Draco doesn't have quite many friends from school, as far as I know. He keeps writing to me. Pansy, Blaise and Theo don't speak to him anymore."

"Oh ... okay. I am not sure if I can come." answered Harry. Hermione nodded though you could clearly see the disappointment in her eyes.

Ron returns and they spend the rest of the night talking about ministry stuff and the recent decline in the legal production of wolfsbane potion in England.

.

.

.

Harry returns home and plops on his velvety couch. He thinks about Draco's proposal while he stares into the fireplace. the fire is exactly what he feels like now. An increasing restlessness to capture something and fall when denied.He soon falls asleep on the couch itself.

The next morning...

_Draco,_

_maybe I'll join too. Anyway, it'll take a while for the arrival of the forensic reports of the case._

_\- Harry._


	2. Chapter 2

the next Monday...

Harry is all packed and ready to go. The Floo to the French ministry of magic has now been opened. Ron and Hermione are already there when Harry steps out of the floo. And so is Draco. They are verifying their identities at the  Department of Magical Transportation that is responsible for various aspects of magical transport.

Harry is greeted by Draco who guides him to the checking area.

"hi, Draco." Harry says."long time no see.'

"Well hello, yourself." responds Draco, they hug and Harry's insides churn in anticipation, he wants more. Draco hands Harry a drink. "Ah... well, you can see me as much as you want now."Says Draco at which Harry chokes on his drink and Draco smiles naively, though his crystal eyes portray a mischievous emotion.

Ron and Hermione await Harry outside and when he walks out, Ron hugs him.

"Let's go Boys." Says Hermione eagerly. Draco and Harry smile at her and Ron looks like a lovesick fool who has just fallen for her again.The fondness in his eyes makes Harry want to gag and cuddle him at the same time. He also feels a pang of jealousy that he ignores.

They walk out and while Harry prepares to apparate to the Hotel, Draco stops him and leads them to a gorgeous sky blue, open-roofed, vintage car.

"Bloody hell ...." exclaims Ron and Draco chuckles "it's beautiful. I know. Krum gifted me this beauty on our engagement. He is obsessed with vintage cars and bikes, owns around twenty odds of them."

Hermione nods and eyes the car, while Harry doesn't understand the need of Krum's show off gift in the wizarding world.They get into the car, surprisingly it's quite comfortable, unlike Ron's dad's flying car. And this doesn't fly.

"But who's gonna Drive?" asks Hermione. Good question. Well, Harry can. He owns a car and flat in muggle London. Pretty much his vacation spot when the wizarding world becomes too overwhelming.

"I can. Learnt it from Viktor when he gifted this. It's quite relaxing." Says Draco while getting into the driver's seat and Harry agrees. Harry sits in the seat beside Draco and the couple occupy the back seats. But Ron looks constipated when the engine starts. Harry snickers at the thought of their second year when they zoomed into that unpleasant tree and sneaks a glance at Ron in the rear view mirror only to find him glaring back at Harry.

They pull out into the streets of France.Wizarding France coexists with the muggle world. But in a different dimension. It has everything like the muggle France, except people. The same properties and estates owned by muggles in the muggle world are owned by different wizards in the wizarding world.It is quite confusing. More like wizarding Doctor strange situation.

" Since the roads here have no restrictions, I thought it would be fun to travel by car. It really feels like a trip. That's what Viktor and I do when we come here. "

Harrys had enough of the Viktor song.

"Oh... have you been here before?" asks Hermione.

"Yes. Us Malfoys own a mansion here. But when Viktor and I come here we pretty much don't go out of the estate." says Draco shyly. Hermione blushes and Ron almost goes as red as his hair when he catches what Draco meant. Harry also goes red, but for a totally different reason. 

 

Harry eventually cools down as he watches the scenery around. The golden fields, the gardens growing magical plants, wizarding shops and a wide range of people of different ethnicities. the wizarding  France has people from wizarding communities all over the world because of the vast area.

Ron is already asleep and Hermione seems fascinated by the book she's reading. Draco's eyes are on the road and he's humming a song. He looks so peaceful like this, his hair flowing in the wind and eyes covered by blue-tinted shades, the fabric of his white button-down clinging to his toned chest. his arms flexing while he holds the steering. And Harry has to look away before he gets caught.

Maybe this trip would be fairly good and Harry might actually enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrive at the mansion and unload their luggage.Izzy, a house elf popped up and Draco orders for refreshments. The manor is nothing like the Malfoy adobe. It is quite modern with wooden tiled floors, cream tinted walls with artworks ranging from ancient to modern pieces. It was remodeled by Draco himself during one of the summers, as he states, catching Harry's puzzled look. Harry acknowledges with a nod. 

They are seated on the white sofa when Izzy returns with some tea and cookies.They catch up on each other's lives and jobs.  
"You seem to treat your Elfs well, Draco," affirms Hermione who works with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the ministry.  
"I had offered to release them after the war, but they preferred to stay. Quite helpful anyway."  
Ron nods in agreement.  
" How was last year's Quidditch world cup match, mate?" inquired Ron.  
Draco puts his cup down." It was fun, Krum's team won...He's been putting a lot of effort into training them."  
"So he's been playing coach ah..."   
"Hmm. He's also into their family business," states Draco as he takes another sip."  
.  
.  
"Well then, everyone. let's meet up back for dinner and I'll show you guys around," says Draco noticing Ron and Harry's tired faces.  
He calls for the elf who reappears with a pop and Draco asks for Hermione and Ron to follow the elf to their room.  
" Come on Harry...Let me show you, your room." 

turns out Harry's room is beside Draco's.

They regroup for dinner, in the dining room, which goes well with the rest of the house in terms of decor. It has some vintage pieces like the carved table they were seated at. Harry almost and Ron completely moans the taste of the delicacies served, and are awestruck at the fact that Draco had prepared it, to which he admits humbly.  
.  
'He can cook too! great . just great.' thinks Harry as he takes another bite, flavors hitting his tastebuds perfectly.  
.  
. After dinner, they move out into the garden and the smell of The night queen invades Harry's senses. He sighs as they walk to a nearby shed like area, beautifully lit up in warm tones of yellow and orange.They sit there for a while and chat some more.  
"Draco, have you heard of the recent wolfsbane tidings ?"  
"Of course 'Mione... I am a potioneer.The sudden downfall in the availability of the wolfsbane plant is the reason behind it.My werewolf clients are quite upset about the fact. we are trying to formulate another method. But so far, all attempts have been in vain."  
Others nod in understanding and Ron makes a strange coughing noise. While Harry and Hermione knit their brows in confusion, Draco seems to get the point.  
"Fancy a walk, Harry?"  
Harry is even more puzzled now but nods anyway and follows Draco out of the shed, into the quiet garden, leaving behind a perplexed Hermione and an extremely, oddly nervous Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

"what was that about?" asked Harry, walking beside Draco, tilting his head towards the shed.  
"Oh.. Ron was going to propose ... He's been trying for ages, today seemed right, mustered up and .........." when they turned back, Ron was on one knee holding a ring in one hand and nervously scratching the back of his neck with the other, while Hermione seemed to be having to go through an emotional rollercoaster, her hands covering her mouth, looking down at her boyfriend.  
"There you go."

Harry chuckled and Ron broke a relieved sob when Hermione accepted. Draco sighed contentedly and stroked Harry's hand asserting to continue walking and give the couple some time.Harry's insides tingled on being touched by the blond. With heartfelt happiness for his friend and pang of sadness somewhere deep within for reasons that cannot be deciphered, he continued to walk.  
he smiled ruefully at the realization that he's the only one not in a relationship.

"how was yours?"  
"what?" asked Draco rubbing his forearms and slipping his hands into the pockets of his coat.  
"you know when Krum proposed or was it the other way round?"  
"first case."Draco let out a dreamy sigh."It was nice, at a restaurant. candles, flowers..perfect."  
Harry looked at Draco with glazed eyes and the other averted his gaze to the night sky.  
They sat down nearby, Harry laid back on to the cool grass while Draco sat with his chin propped between his knees.

"Honestly, it was a bit rushed," said Draco.  
"huh?"  
"I wanted more time...we had been dating only for a year and a half, you see. but I guess its fine now." shrugged Draco as he laid down beside Harry.  
"but I wanted it to go slow."  
Harry didn't know how to react to that. should he be happy?relived? pitying him? because the blond had always been doing whatever others have told him.  
He just looked into those silver pools of the Slytherin searching for his answers. And what was that he saw?...sadness?  
the other gave him a smile.  
.  
.  
Does Draco know how Harry felt for him? should he be telling him? should he confess about his crush on the blond he's been having for years now?but what would he say, if he was asked, why he never tried before? was it too late? Harry's mind swimming in these untamed emotions as he looked at those shining stars above, hoping to find assurance and comfort.He heard the retreating voices and footsteps of his friends, while the blond still lay beside him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry darling. wake up now..it's quite late. remember we have a ' get together to attend to.?"  
harry groaned at the feeling of the bright blinding sunlight that seeped through the window as the curtains fluttered in the morning wind. he pulled his partner towards himself, his chest towards the other's back.  
"Mhmm. draco, ....not now."  
he smiled as the blond caressed his cheek and moved few strands of his untamed mess for a hair, from his face.  
"Harry wake up..come on.."  
"Noo.."  
.  
.  
"HARRY!!! leave my arm!  
Harry, mate... leave NOW.  
Mione..help. PLEASE, WAKE UP, MATE."  
"Ouch" yelped Harry as Ron hit him with a stinging hex.  
"What was that for? ha? " Harry looked around..." what time is it?..how did you come in.?" cried Harry as he soothed his arm.  
"Phew," Ron let out a happy sigh when Harry released his arm.  
"it's ten in the Bloody morning mate. we were waiting for you at the breakfast table down. when you didn't turn up Mione asked me to check up on you... I 'Alohomora'ed my way in, and here you were snoring into oblivion..."  
"I don't snore!" Harry cried outraged.  
"oh yeah? you don't??..and Merlin, harry you were clinging to my arm like a bloody leach when I tried to wake you up..you were anything but light on my poor arm...if I didn't know any better I would have thought you were trying to get me back to bed with you....now get ready and come downstairs." replied Ron.

"Oh and by the way..." Harry stopped halfway while getting out of bed."Who's name were you moaning?" Ron smirked as Harry threw a pillow at him. He dodged it and made his way out laughing his ass off.  
.  
'Shit, did I call out Draco's name? did I actually moan? obscenely.??.....aargh..' Harry thought as he got out of bed, freshened up and went down for the first meal of the day.  
.  
.  
.

the breakfast was mouth watering.  
"Mione, how was the proposal last night?" Draco asked wiggling his eyebrows. Hermione blushed and nodded. "it was nice.I honestly didn't expect it..though you could have done better, Ron."  
"what?" Ron frowned.  
harry and Hermione burst out laughing."hush you two." said Ron as he relaxed ."you scared the shit out of me."  
"Oh, Ron. it was perfect."  
"so, everybody.." all averted their gaze to the blond." this is today plan....first horse riding in the estate, an extravagant lunch at a nearby hotel, and rock climbing afterward..? is it okay?"

.  
.  
.

"Bloody hell mate. You own 4 horses? "  
"yes," replied Draco as he walked towards the stable.  
" this is Ari" he pointed to a white horse.  
"Ceaser." a golden - brownish one.  
" Hira." a small dark brown one.  
" And finally Ezra." a majestic black one. " quite the eye-catcher, isn't he?"  
"Doesn't usually like anyone." Harry leaned in to touch it." But well, he seems to fancy you Harry.! Wanna ride?"  
Harry nodded and slowly, patiently climbs onto Ezra.  
They set out to explore the estate with Hermione on Hira, Ron on Ceaser and Draco on Ari.  
"You guys are unexpectedly good at this." says Draco astonished.  
"We went horse riding with Neville and Luna once." replied Hermione.  
.  
..  
They wander into nature when Ezra begins to head towards the woods with a bewildered Harry.  
"Harry! where are you going?" called out Hermione.  
" I don't knowwwwwwwwww...........Aaaaaaaaa..............." and just like that Ezra zoomed out of sight.  
"You guys stay together, if possible go back to the stable. I'll get him." says Draco as he hurries behind harry on a galloping Ari.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco rushed into the woods, but couldn't find Harry.  
Just then a silver stag, A Patronus. Harry's Patronus , as Draco recognized reaches out to him. he excepts a message. but instead, it walks deep into the woods, Draco follows it promptly.

" Harry are you fine?" Draco asks worriedly as he reaches, a visibly hurt Harry, sitting on a rock, blushing in embarrassment.  
"I'm fine...I thought Ezra liked me." said Harry with a frown.  
Draco let out a soft chuckle. " it's not your fault Harry. I don't usually ride him. he's Viktor's boy. A very nasty brat I tell you. I let you on, only because he seemed to like you. I'm sorry."  
Harry waved a submissive hand in the air." what about Ezra then?"  
"don't worry, I'll send someone to fetch him."  
"But how are we gonna return then?"  
" on Ari obviously." Draco got down and helped harry onto the white horse. He sat behind Harry, whose heart was beating a thousand miles per minute when he felt Draco's warmth surround him.They rode back in a comfortable silence, Harry wanting to capture this moment forever.

.  
.  
"Harry!" Hermione ran towards him and hugged him.  
" Oh shit mate. your leg." says Ron as he looks at harry's profusely bleeding leg.  
"oh.. harry." Hermione grabs her wand and quickly casts few well-practiced healing spells, by the mercy of which, harry's wound successfully clears.  
"This is the very first thing I planned.. and It goes like this." says Draco downheartedly.  
"It's okay. I'm fine now." says Harry.  
"Mione, aren't those spells you use on magical creatures.. they work on wizards? or is harry a creature now? ha, harry??" Ron snickers trying to lighten the mood and ends being chased by harry round the villa as the other two laugh at their childishness.

.  
.  
They walk into the villa with Ron and Hermione in the front. Draco and Harry following them.  
Draco looks down at Harry's legs and sighs ." I'm sorry."  
"it's really fine, Draco."  
he moves closer to the raven. " Your calves look great in those shorts though."  
Draco smirks and winks at the Gryffindor, and runs forward to join the other two.  
Harry, stands there astounded by the comment and blushes scarlet like his group color.  
Did Draco 'Freaking with a perfect body, cute arse, and engaged' Malfoy, flirt with him?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone, know that you are pretty and let no one tell you otherwise.

When the quartet arrives at the villa, there is an owl, quite like Hedwig, already waiting for Draco.

"you guys can carry on, get packed. we'll soon head to the restaurant and then rock climbing!! I got an owl from Viktor. So....we'll meet up in like, twenty minutes?"

 

.

.

.

"So Harry, are you seeing someone?" asked Hermione

"oh ...no.what gave you that idea mione?" questioned Harry fiddling with his fingers.

"oh. just Ron here, telling me about today's ' morning incident.' " Ron sniggers and Harry wants to hex him.

There are situations like these, when he wants to escape, Harry wishes he kept his invisibility cloak, wishes he didn't give it to Teddy. Because his friends constantly try to get him to like someone. Hell, sometimes even hook up.

But alas!  he can never tell them the truth. that he lost his heart long ago to a certain blond.Not certainly, when the Slytherin has been engaged and is about to get married.

.

.

Draco returns with a happy look.

"looks like someones happy ha?" teases Hermione. and Draco does nothing but blush. 

' oh stop this.' harry thought ' does he really love Viktor, that much? Why couldn't Harry have this adorable, cute, but sexy at the same time blond? he was the freaking boy who lived. If only, his heroism could get him this prince.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drumrolll*Viktor's entry....

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it<333


End file.
